Dunban
Dunban (ダンバン Danban) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade. A high-ranking soldier of Colony 9, Dunban was originally thought to be the only one capable of wielding the legendary Monado, and used the weapon to great effect against the invading Mechon at the Battle of Sword Valley, one year prior to the game's main story. During the battle, however, the Monado took a considerable toll on Dunban's health, so much so that his right arm is now almost completely paralyzed, and he is thus no longer able to wield the Monado, as any further exposure to the weapon could potentially kill him. However, he is still able to effectively wield a katana with his left arm to fight against enemies. he gets the katana from dickson who makes it fromm mechon parts to kill the mechon In gameplay, Dunban has a varity of moves that allows him to deal a great amount of damage towards an enemy. Plus, he can also chain a lot of moves together, making his moves very effective. He can also buff his speed & evasion up without Shulk's Monado skills. His downsides are his poor Defense, even lower than Sharla's. Wearing heavy armor doesn't help much, because Dunban is more oriented on evading attacks rather than taking damage and his Hp is not very high. {C Fiora says that Dunban is a big softy and cries when nobody is around. This has yet to be proven. Riki calls him Dundun. you unlock dunban after you defeat xord. Stats *He has the 4th highest HP at Lv 99 *He has the 2nd highest Strength at Lv 99 *He has the 2nd lowest Ether (6th) at Lv 99 'Art List' * Blossom Dance Art (4-hit combo if B is pressed at the correct time) * Gale Slash (inflicts Bleed) * Electric Gutbuster (causes Break if used after Gale Slash) * Peerless Aura (cures party of confusion, draws aggro and increases strength) * Worldly Slash (2-hit combo lowering phys. def., also lowers strength when used after Gale Slash) * Battle Eye Aura (causes Lock-On, increases double attack rate, evasion fills talent gauge) * Steel Strike (Topples an enemy suffering from Break) * Serene Heart Aura (increases accuracy and evasion, higher bonus with lower health) * Final Flicker (fills Talent Gauge in exchange for HP) * Jaws of Death (increases physcial arts damage, revives when incapacitated, fills Talent Gauge when incapacitated) * Tempest Kick (removes enemy buffs when used after Gale Slash) * Heat Haze Aura (completely removes aggro, guarantees critical hits) * Spirit Breath Aura (removes debuffs, grants Haste) * Soaring Tempest (multiple hits to enemies in range, hits fill Talent Gauge) * Thunder (hits enemies behind Dunban, forces Daze when used while an Aura is active) * Demon Slayer (all enemies suffer forced Topple when used to kill an enemy) * Blinding Blossom (transfers aggro from a team member to Dunban) Additional Skill Trees Dunban's fourth Skill Tree "Obstinance" can be obtained via the quest The Balance of Power received in Valak Mountain and has the following prerequisits: *Valak Mountain reached (obviously) *Magma Rock obtained *Bad Timing completed *Chilkin Changes completed Dunban's fifth Skill Tree "Enthusiasm" is acquired from the quest "Stunted Growth" found in the Hidden Village on the Fallen Arm and requires the following to be obtainable: *Mechonis Core Cleared *Fallen Arm 4 affinity stars (not 100% clear whether more might be needed) Presents 3 Hearts *... 2 Hearts *Prairie Dragonfly (Bug ; Colony 9) *Rubber Mantis (Bug ; Ether Mine) *Water Log (Nature ; Satorl Marsh) *Gypsum Branch (Nature ; Valak Mountain) *Poisonous Coral (Nature ; Fallen Arm) *Blue Gear Shard (Parts ; Satorl Marsh) *Gold Condenser (Parts ; Sword Valley) *Plate Snow (Strange ; Colony 9) *Death Bangle (Strange ; Bionis' Leg) *Lemonade Sky (Strange ; Makna Forest) *Blue Glow (Stange ; Prison Island) Quotes *''"We may die if we take a stand here. But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies."'' *''"Follow my lead!"'' *''"There is no escape!"'' *''"Amateurish."'' *''"Leave this to me!"'' *''"Not bad. Not bad at all."'' *''"No mercy!"'' *''"Your days are numbered!"'' *''"On my mark!"'' *''"Ah... Just like old times!"'' *"I don't have time for small fry!" *''"Dunban: Amateurish.'' '''Sharla: Yes, amateurish." *''"At last, we move at the same pace!"'' *''"You'll be gone before you know what hit you."'' *''"Born into a world of strife! Against the odds, we choose, to fight! Blossom Dance!"'' *''"Gale Slash!"'' *"Electric Gutbuster!" *''"Steel Strike!"'' *''"Worldly Slash!"'' *''"Tempest Kick!"'' *''(While performing 'Blinding Blossom' art) "Dance with me!"'' *''(While performing'' 'Heat Haze' art) "Die!" *''(When all other characters are down) "I am Dunban! Attack me if you dare!"'' Images Dunban 1.jpg Dunban 2.jpg Dickson-Dunban-Mumkhar.png|Dickson, Dunban, Mumkhar at the Battle at Sword Valley Dunban concepts 1.jpg|Dunban's concept art Dunban concepts 2.jpg|Dunban's concept art Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Images Category:Dunban Category:Colony 9